Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a method for manufacturing an antenna, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a thin and low-cost antenna.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices, such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices, have become more common To satisfy user demand, portable electronic devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In a mobile device, an antenna structure for wireless communication is an indispensable component. Furthermore, an absorber which provides effective energy absorption properties is generally attached to the antenna structure so as to prevent the antenna structure from being interfering with other electronic or metal components in the mobile device. However, the absorber may increase the total thickness of the antenna structure and increase the complexity of the process for assembling the whole antenna system.